


The Death of Supergirl

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Character, Season Finale, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Lena loves Supergirl, but Supergirl is beaten to death by Pestilence in the final battle for the Earth, while Sam and Purity are cured.Six months later, Lena attempts to pick up the pieces, dealing as well with the disappearance of her friend Kara.





	The Death of Supergirl

The final battle to save the Earth from the Worldkillers devastated half of National City. Blow after blow, fist to fist, Supergirl held on in a grueling duel with Pestilence, until finally, in the last charge, both landed one final punch on each other with every last ounce of strength remaining. The last Worldkiller fell to the pavement lifeless, and Supergirl began to die of her wounds, even after taking the life of Pestilence before she could become Blight and murder millions. 

Supergirl collapsed to the ground, exhausted and battered, blood gushing from various cuts and wounds. Lena, screaming and crying, rushed to her side. 

"Is....everyone safe?"

"S-Supergirl...you c-cant die! Please, Supergirl, we need you. I can help you. I can save you!"

"N.....Not this time. It's alright, Miss Luthor...It's alright..." Finally, her arm dropped to the ground, never to move again.

"Supergirl!" A short haired woman in all black screamed behind her. "Miss Luthor....Miss, please....Supergirl died so we could get away from here."

"S-she's not dead! She can't be dead! I won't....I...." Lena would never have admitted it to anyone but she was actually in love with the blonde alien, ever since she first showed up three years ago on the TV, after saving a plane that had carried, among others, a religious fanatic. Her kissable lips, the S on her chest, her bright hopeful blue eyes. Lena knew that a Luthor could never date a Super and thus kept her feelings to herself. Still, she had counted the blonde among her only three friends in National City, despite how little she actually knew about the hero. I mean what was there to know? Supergirl was Supergirl. The amazing and courageous warrior who in the end gave her life just to save the city.  She was also in love with her best friend Kara Danvers, though not as intensely. Her budding crush on Kara was barely concealed whereas with Supergirl, she could openly gush, knowing so many others loved her too. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Luthor," said an imposing, tall black man in black clothing. "She is beyond our medical help. She's gone." _No....I never told her.....I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, Supergirl. I'm just a worthless Luthor after all._

Eventually the woman, Alex Danvers, pulled her away from Supergirl's dead body, and took the body with them. In the following days, Sam and Alex did their best to keep themselves together, even while a sobbing, depressed, exhausted Lena cried her eyes out. Lena was thankful, but the emptiness and crushing sadness remained. 

Her work suffered, she broke up with James Olsen, texted Kara countless times, and spent endless hours staring at pictures of the fallen blonde alien. In truth she should have never started anything with James. He was a nice guy and didn't deserve to date someone who's heart was already spoken for. Now, even Kara Danvers, whom Lena believed would always be there for her, had completely shut Lena out of her life. Maybe Kara was in love with Supergirl too, and she's just not ready to speak about it? But as days turned to weeks, something was seriously wrong.  She called Alex, Kara's sister. 

"Alex, I've had enough of this. Where is Kara?"

"Lena, we've been over this. James sent her to Afghanistan."

"Stop l-lying to me! She wouldn't go radio silent on me! She never has! Something's happened and you know what it is!"

"I can't tell you."

"Screw you, Alex. I'll just find her myself."

"No, Lena-"

She slammed the phone down, frustrated and depressed. Why? Why would Kara do this? They were friends! Did...Kara blame her for Supergirl's death? Maybe I should have done more....I cured Sam and Purity, after all. Pestilence however, she was a bad egg from the beginning, and refused to change all the way until Supergirl defeated her. Good riddance, she silently snarled. 

 

Six months passed. Lena went through fling after fling, even Sam one night. Filled with horror, guilt and shame, Lena buried herself in her work, trying to move on from the death of a hero. The funeral was what you might expect. Lena for her part, could barely finish her eulogy. Even worse, she had finally accepted that Kara was dead too, and never coming back. Her sole remaining friend, Sam, didn't trust herself anymore and checked into the nearest mental ward to receive further treatment. 

Lena Luthor had become truly alone. That was how she found herself wandering around a construction site, secretly hoping something would go wrong and her pain could finally end. 

Kara wouldn't want you to be like this, Alex had said. She ignored her. Kara was dead. Supergirl was dead. In the months since the final duel with the Worldkillers, crime skyrocketed. Supergirl was hope and without her, hope was slowly draining away. What did anything matter anymore? There had even been several copycats popping up. Cyborg Supergirl, Bizarro Supergirl, Executioner Supergirl. It had been up to Superman to stop their rampages but he was stretched thin, no doubt also feeling the loss of his cousin. 

 

Sure enough, another attack. Cyborg Supergirl was at it again. Lena heard the explosion. That's not far off. There was a lurching sound, and then a truck was flipped off its hinges. The copycat had been created by CADMUS, a terrorist organisation, and the clone had the face of Lena's love but none of her heart. Cyborg Supergirl rammed into the construction site, causing nearby workers to desperately flee for cover. She had come to slaughter them all.

Far in the distance, a rumbling echoed in their ears, like a sonic boom. It was getting louder. Cyborg Supergirl stopped what she was doing and began listening too. Unfortunately that meant she had dropped the construction truck right where Lena had been hiding. _This is it....I'm going to die....I'll see you soon, Supergir-_

_Wait..._

_I'm...I'm still in the construction site._..The truck was suspended above her, in mid air. 

A strange figure was holding it up. Black clothing, long blonde hair- _No._

_It can't be._

The figure tossed the truck aside, then flew down to where Lena was, and her face and clothes became more visible. A large S symbol, white in coloring, blazened across a black skintight suit. Blonde hair that reached down to her chest. Rosy cheeks, full of life, and a goofy grin gracing her pink lips. 

_Supergirl?_

The phantom Kryptonian grinned at her. _Imposter! Supergirl....she died! She left me. They left me!_

"I believe this is my city, Cyborg Supergirl." _Her voice...it is exactly the same...these guys are good. I'll give them that._

"Heh...So you finally decided to show that mug of yours? Heard you bit the dust." Cyborg Supergirl snarled.

"I did. Care to test whether it stuck?"

Cyborg Supergirl shook her head and retreated. The lying fraud bitch turned to Lena. 

"Are you hurt, Miss Luthor?" _Wouldn't you like to know, lying fraud bitch?_

"Go away. You're not her. She died! She got beaten to death right in front of me!"

"I died but I came back. I don't know how. It's really me, Miss Luthor. I'm back!"

Lena snarled. "Yeah, well we've heard that before. What did i say to you when we became friends?"

"A Luthor and a Super working together." 

Lena gasped. "We were alone, and yet..."

"I'm back. Had to break my own tombstone to do it." Supergirl grinned widely. "It's me." Lena began crying softly. Supergirl walked forward and captured her in a tight hug. Lena deeply enjoyed being in those powerful arms, even though she was still in disbelief. 

"Pestilence..."'

"Hush...she's dead for good. It's alright. It's alright. I'm here for you and I will _never_ leave you again."

"......Promise?" Lena sniffled.

"I have already made my promise. That I will always protect you, Lena." _Wait....what?  Only one person promised me that....K-....K-Kara?_

"K-Kara?"

Kara sighed, "I'm sorry for everything. I should not have lied. I was going to but....Pestilence."

"But....I believed Kara Danvers dead too. You're....you're alive, Kara?"

"I most certainly am, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Without thinking, without considering the consequences, or whether Kara might hate her, Lena moved forward and captured the Kryptonian's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. _Oh God, Kara's lips. They're so soft and warm._

After she pulled away, Kara stared at her in shock. "All this time?"

"I love you, Kara. Always have. If you''ll have me...."

"Oh Lena, when I was dying, I only thought of you! I returned for you. You're my Lena. I love you so much."

They kissed again, pouring all of their erupting emotions into it. Supergirl was back, and she loved her Lena. More than anything.


End file.
